


Stress

by FairySick



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fukase is a crybaby, How Do I Tag, Miku is a sportive gf, Miku is just really stressed out, drabble?, fukase is soft and you can fight me, i wrote this just for the fluff, its really fucking short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySick/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: Miku has a concert soon and really needs to practiceFukase just wants to cuddle.....She may or may not have yelled
Relationships: Fukase/Hatsune Miku
Kudos: 13





	Stress

_It happened again_

Fukase flinched.

_I didn't mean it_

Miku felt guilt crush her like a wave.

_But sorry doesn't cut it_

Miku warped her arms around him.

_Now you've made him cry_

She gently turned Fukase around to face her.

 _It's my fault_

"...I'm sorry baby,"

_No reaction_

Miku used her thumbs to wipe the tears off his face.

_I'm such a horrible person_

"I just have a lot of work to do," 

_That gives you no right_

"I know that's not a valid excuse I'm sorry."

_Suuuuuuure_

"I-Fuck- Just look at me..."

_Please_

Fukase didn't

_Please....._

But he buried his face in her neck, arms loosely wrapping around her back. 

.....

Miku let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm sorry..." Fukase mumbled.

Miku tightened her arms around him.

"God-Fuck, what for? I'm the one who should be apologizing!"

"You already did."

Miku let out a weak chuckle.

"No, I was being bitchy earlier don't apologize for something you didn't do."

Fukase only hummed in response.

Miku kissed the top of his head.

"C'mon baby lets go cuddle." 


End file.
